The invention refers to a system for controlling a drive device, particularly a boat drive device, which comprises an internal combustion engine and a reversible gearing with an operating member for adjusting the power and the direction of turning.
Drives for boats ordinarily have a lever for controlling the power of the internal combustion engine and the reversible gearing. In its central position the engine power is throttled so that the engine idles. If the lever is moved forward up to the end position then the power of the engine increases up to full load operation, the reversible gearing being connected in forward direction. Upon the movement of the lever towards the rear, the power of the internal combustion engine is also increased, but the gearing upon leaving its neutral position is switched to the other direction of turning. These known control devices have the disadvantage that considerable damage to parts of the entire operating line of the boat, namely the gearing, the internal combustion engine, the propeller shaft and the propeller itself, can result from too rapid a switching between a high speed of rotation in forward direction and in the opposite direction of rotation.